


Face Reveal!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to VidCon [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, VidCon, YouTube, marijuana (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Grantaire will do almost anything for views, even reveal his friends identity to a large room full of fans.





	Face Reveal!

Eponine was beginning to wonder just how much longer she was going to have to listen to R prattle on. On the outside it seemed like he was complaining, going on and on about some blonde guy that he’d run into and his questionable idealism, but the more she listened the more is seemed obvious that R was smitten with the guy. The real clue was in all the random pet names he seemed to have for this guy he had just met. 

Eponine found herself smirking as R continued to talk, knowing it was better to let him simply run out of steam. Not to mention he did tend to get a bit more over dramatic after he’d had a few drinks, which she supposed was his brand anyway so it made sense, and he was definitely in that frame of mind right now. So Eponine's mind slowly began to wander to other thoughts, particularly those that wore glasses.

"Hey, 'Ponine are you listening to me?" 

Eponine let out a deep sigh, because she really wasn't listening to R anymore.

“Of course,” she replied, deadpan. 

Grantaire would never admit that the next word came out as more of a whine than anything else, “‘Ponine!”

It was also a bit louder than Eponine would have liked, considering that there were still fans around here and there. She’d been enjoying the relative anonymity of being only recognizable by her voice and not her face.

"R stop it," Eponine hissed hoisting up the hood over her hoodie just in case someone nearby had put two and two together.

He looked confused for a moment and then she could see the realization cross his features as a mischievous grin emerged. 

“Don’t you dare,” Eponine warned lowly.

"And what are you going to do to me Thenardier?" R smirked.

“Do you really want to know?”

But R was stubborn and probably one of the only people Eponine couldn’t terrify with words alone. 

What happened next was a ten second stare down between them. Eponine’s dark eyes narrowed whole Grantaire’s pale blue flickered with amusement.

“Hey Eponine!” R’s voice boomed loudly over the crowd, “What was that you were saying about my last video?”

 

And then it began. First there was only a murmur and somebody muttering “Did he say Eponine?” And then somebody responded, “He did!” Suddenly it was like an explosion of movement, people shouting and crowding around and calling her “Eponine from Drink With Me” and all Grantaire did was laugh and bask in the attention like the jerk that he was. Eponine yanked the strings on her hoodie to further obscure her face from view but it was to late. Phones and cameras flashed in every direction and soon hundreds of people were calling her name.

“Come on.”

Eponine didn’t recognize the voice or the face that went with it, but his eyes were open and honest. Plus the guy with him looked like he could make a crowd part like the Red Sea. Without thinking about it too much, she nodded and aimed one final parting kick at Grantaire’s ankles before following her two saviors. Well, hopefully they would be her saviors. If anything she hoped they’d get her away from the throng of people. 

As she suspected, the second guy’s broad shoulders easily cleared a path and the guy who had spoken to her was quick, pulling Eponine along in his wake until they finally made it through a door to the area was closed to the public. They had to pause only briefly while Eponine fumbled to extract the badge that proclaimed her to be a content creator so that they’d let her in. She’d been hiding it, what with the whole desire for anonymity thing; there was a reason she had never shown her face on camera. Not that it mattered now, people would be able to put a name to her face.

“I’m going to kill R,” Eponine muttered lowering her hood.

Then she turned to her two newest acquaintances, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” replied the first guy with a shrug, “I’m Feuilly and this,” he gestured to his broad-shouldered companion, “is my boyfriend Bahorel.”

Bahorel gave her a nod, “‘Sup.”

“Eponine,” she offered in return. 

“Yeah, we kind of got that,” Bahorel grinned. 

Eponine blushed a little at that.

“Definitely killing R,” she said decidedly. 

 

“So you’re the famous, faceless, Eponine,” Bahorel smirked.

“Did you save me just because you know who I am?” Eponine asked suspiciously, “I don’t like attention.”

“Just being Good Samaritans,” Bahorel insisted. 

“We would have helped anyone in that obviously undesired situation,” agreed Feuilly.

Eponine let out a deep sigh of relief, "I appreciate that."

"Is that AntCourf merch?" Feuilly asked looking at her hoodie.

 

“Huh?”

Eponine looked down at her sweatshirt. It was the same hoodie she wore nearly every day when she wasn’t at work and it may have been from an older batch of designs, but it was definitely some of Courf’s merch. 

“Yeah,” she said, “Can you believe he refused to give me a discount for being his friend? I had to pay full price for this thing.”

"Well if he ever gets around to finishing the designs on our merch," Bahorel sent a teasing look to Feuilly, "you can have it for free."

"You two are already way better friends than Courf is," Eponine grinned.

“Glad to be of service,” Bahorel replied with a flourishing bow. 

Eponine's phone pinged with a video upload notification, "Damn it R," she growled.

"What happened?" Feuilly asked.

"He apparently uploaded my 'face reveal' to his channel," Eponine rolled her eyes.

“Rude,” huffed Feuilly. 

"No kidding," Eponine slipped her phone back into her pocket, "well he better be okay with that being his last video ever, I'm totally gonna kill him."

“I’ll help,” Bahorel offered, “but I’ve gotta smoke a bowl first. You in?”

Eponine shrugged. She didn’t smoke pot regularly, but tended to accept an invitation freely given.

—————

While Grantaire wasn’t as outwardly worried about Eponine as Marius, he was mildly concerned that she had completely disappeared after her face reveal. 

"She'll turn up at some point," Grantaire yawned, "after she blows off some steam."

“And whose fault is it that she had to have a cool down period in the first place?” Marius asked, his sarcasm level way above normal Marius levels.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "'Ponine's a big girl she can take care of herself."

As if on cue, Eponine entered the ballroom and began making her way over to their eclectic group of content creators. She was flanked by two unfamiliar guys, at least they were unfamiliar to Grantaire, and if the convention center hadn’t already been closed to members of the public for the day then their badges would have given them away as content creators themselves. 

The three of them were laughing loudly as they walked and talked, and Grantaire's nose twitched slightly picking up the slightest hint of a skunk like smell as they got closer.

The bigger guy gave Grantaire a once over and then nodded to himself before saying, “Yeah, I could take him.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” Grantaire shot back without thinking, “I’m pretty scrappy. Now, why are we in this metaphorical fight?”

"You outed our friend's identity to the world for views," the other, more lithe guy replied.

"Friend?" Grantaire raised his brow, "And you make it sound like 'Ponine's a superhero or something."

 

“I totally am,” Eponine told him, “I would have to be to edit your footage.”

Courf snorted in amusement, “Burn.”

 

Grantaire glowered at Courfeyrac before turning back to Eponine, "You know people were going to figure it out at some point."

"Were they really?" Eponine raised her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

“I mean, maybe?” Grantaire shrugged, “A bunch of people already follow you on twitter anyway. Are you really that pissed at me about this?”

“I was,” Eponine told him, “but now I’m kinda over it.”

 

Grantaire looked to Marius, “See, she’s fine.”

 

Marius simply rolled his eyes before looking back to Eponine, “So where were you?”

Grantaire looked to Marius, “See she’s fine.”

Marius simply rolled his eyes before looking back to Eponine, “So where were you?”

“Making friends,” Eponine said, gesturing to the two guys with her.

"And getting pizza," one of them added.

At that particular addition Courfeyrac looked extremely offended, "That's not fair!" he whined.

Eponine pointed a finger at him, “You give me free merch, I’ll give you free pizza.”

“Honestly, I’m more offended that you didn’t share the weed,” Grantaire added, definitely not paying too much attention to the way Enjolras’s eyebrow quirked up at that statement. 

“That’s what you get for being a dick,” Eponine sniffed.


End file.
